<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scruffy-Looking Nerf Hurder by Butsinceimetyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152428">Scruffy-Looking Nerf Hurder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou'>Butsinceimetyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - It's costume party time!</p><p>---</p><p>Blaine gives himself one last once over in the mirror, tugging on the collar of his cream-colored vest and brushing down his fitted white pants, before heading down the stairs to find Tina waiting for him in the front hall, clad in her yellow plaid blazer and mini skirt.</p><p>“Queen T, you are the perfect Cher.” Blaine says, pulling her in for a quick hug, “They better cast you in the Clueless reboot.” He adds, giving her a twirl.</p><p>“You make me blush, Mr. Anderson,” She laughs, placing a hand over her heart as she looks him over, “But my Cher can’t hold a light to your Prince Leia. I love how it turned out—it looks exactly like the one she wore in the movie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scruffy-Looking Nerf Hurder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Features references to Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back, so if you haven't seen it, those bits might be confusing. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine gives himself one last once over in the mirror, tugging on the collar of his cream-colored vest and brushing down his fitted white pants, before heading down the stairs to find Tina waiting for him in the front hall, clad in her yellow plaid blazer and mini skirt.</p><p>“Queen T, you are the perfect Cher.” Blaine says, pulling her in for a quick hug, “They better cast you in the Clueless reboot.” He adds, giving her a twirl.</p><p>“You make me blush, Mr. Anderson,” She laughs, placing a hand over her heart as she looks him over, “But my Cher can’t hold a light to your <em>Prince</em> Leia. I love how it turned out—it looks exactly like the one she wore in the movie.”</p><p>Blaine gave a self-conscious pat down his shirt, looking to Tina in earnest, “Does it honestly look okay? Do you think people will even know who I’m trying to be? I couldn’t do the braids, obviously, but…”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Blaineydays, I promise it looks just like her outfit from Hoth. Besides, you don’t need braids for everyone to recognize one of the most iconic characters in film history.” She plants her hands on her hips, with a roll of her eyes, “You’re worrying too much.”</p><p>Blaine sighs, picking at the hem of his vest, “I know, it’s just not one of her most popular outfits.”</p><p>Tina holds out her arm in invitation, “They’ll know it, promise. And if they don’t, it’s because they’re lame. Now let’s head to Kitty’s before Sam drinks all the beer.” Blaine laughs, slipping his arm through the crook of her elbow, as they head out the door and walk to his car.</p><p>It was a chill October night, fortunately not too cold—still just warm enough that they could forgo their coats over their costumes. Tonight was the McKinley High Glee Club’s first annual Halloween party, held at the Wilde residence—a house large enough to hold much of the small high school’s population. While the party is being held by the glee club, the entire school is invited, so it is certain to be a bit of a rager.</p><p>It’s a short drive, only about five minutes from Blaine’s house, and had it not been so dark out, they might have walked instead. “Who all do you think will be there?” Tina asks as Blaine turns onto Kitty’s street.</p><p>Blaine hums, “I don’t know. Everyone from Glee, of course. Probably the band geeks, football team, swim team…most people, I guess. Kitty’s parties are usually pretty big.” He says thinking back to the last party Kitty held back at the start of the year—Blaine may have thrown up in his mother’s butterfly bush after that one. That party was 100 percent the reason why he chose to be the designated driver this time around.</p><p>Tina nods, “I wonder if the lacrosse team will be there?” She says in a teasing tone. Blaine glances over to see his best friend waggling her eyes brows, and if he weren’t trying to keep his eyes on the road, he would seriously roll his eyes right now.</p><p>“I hope not,” He groans, “That would just ruin the whole night.”</p><p>Tina laughs at that, tossing her head back, “Please, Blaine, you totally have a crush on him, don’t even lie.”</p><p>Blaine sputters, as he parks in an empty spot on the street outside Kitty’s house, “Crush? Are you kidding? Sebastian is revolting. He’s so arrogant—completely full of himself all the time.” Blaine argues, glaring at Tina as he pulls the key from the ignition.</p><p>Tina’s face twists up into a shit-eating grin as she pokes him in the ribs, “Ah, but notice how I never specified who I was talking about. You just knew.”</p><p>Blaine shakes his head, swinging the car door open and climbing out, slamming it shut behind him, “You are so ridiculous, Ms. Cohen-Chang.” He tells her, locking the car behind him as they make the ascent up the Wilde’s front walk.</p><p>Tina giggles, slipping her arm through his, “Aw, you love me, Princess. Now let’s get in there. I wanna get drunk.” She cheers, with a pump of her fist in the air. Blaine sighs with a shake of his head, awaiting the moment he loses track of Tina and finds himself dreadfully alone and sober at a party with some of his least favorite people.</p><hr/><p>Taking a sip from his red solo cup, something from a cheap keg that had been shoved into his hand by Kitty when he arrived, Sebastian glances around the room of partying teenagers. He doesn’t know how long the party had been going when he got there, but it’s been 20 minutes since he arrived and the place is decidedly trashed. Sebastian on the other hand is decidedly not, spitting the beer back into the cup and setting it down on a nearby table.</p><p>Three months before, he transferred to McKinley High. In that short amount of time, he’s become captain of the lacrosse team, head of the debate team, and has started a new dance group that has become surprisingly popular. With his devastatingly good looks and quick wit, he climbed to the top of the McKinley High food chain in no time. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he made prom king at the end of the year.</p><p>Around the Wilde’s living room he spots familiar faces: lacrosse teammates, football players, cheerleaders. In the corner at the piano sit a couple of kids he recognizes from the glee club, singing some Broadway hit that if asked, he would deny knowing.</p><p>There’s one person he had been hoping to see tonight that he has yet to spot—the one person at his new school who doesn’t seem the least bit impressed by him: Blaine Anderson.</p><p>The first time Sebastian saw Blaine was on his third day of school when the other boy led the glee club in a performance out in the courtyard. It was an attempt to gain new members, and while most of the club seemed to be lackluster at best, Sebastian will never forget being completely enthralled by the boy in a bowtie, with slicked-back black hair. Blaine was stunning, and Sebastian wanted him so much, but he also thrived off his popularity. Something he would most likely lose if he became too close to any of the New Directions, even one as talented and handsome as Blaine.</p><p>So, he kept up the façade. Made nasty jokes with the rest of the lacrosse team in the hallways, openly checked out anyone and everyone’s asses without remorse, and acted like he was the hottest shit to ever grace the halls of the pathetic excuse for a school. And as time went on, his popularity grew, as did the glares Blaine threw his way every time they passed in the halls. It was a win-lose situation.</p><p>But lately, the popularity hasn’t been all that fulfilling, and Sebastian has found that Blaine’s glares, something that he used to ignore, have started to sting. With a sigh, Sebastian shuffles his way through dancing drunk teenagers in search of the kitchen. Perhaps he could find something real to drink in there.</p><p>He makes his way down a long hall, thunderous music and constant chatter overwhelming the walls of the large house. He thinks he sees an entryway to what looks like the kitchen when another body backs into his.</p><p>Sebastian steps back, “Whoa, hey, watch it—” He starts but stops as the other person swiftly turns around, a frown on their face.</p><p>Blaine grimaces, “I’m so sorry, I—. Oh, it’s you.” He says flatly, rolling his eyes. Sebastian frowns, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hey, Blaine.” He says, taking in the white crème vest, skin-tight pants, and white boots the other boy is clad in, “Are you— are you supposed to be Princess Leia?” He can’t help but smile, ignoring the way Blaine crosses his arms and cocks his hips.</p><p>“Maybe. What do you care?”<br/>Sebastian laughs, gesturing to his own costume, “I’m Han Solo.”</p><p>Blaine looks him up and down, eyebrows furrowed as he takes in the navy jacket, dark pants, and holster at his hip. His face starts to soften, “You're wearing his Hoth outfit.”</p><p>Sebastian grins, nodding, “Well, yeah, because I felt like the old vest and striped pants combo from <em>A New Hope</em> was a little overdone, you know? And Empire’s the best movie, so…” He shrugs.</p><p>Blaine nods, arms still crossed, but he’s now smiling a little, “Yeah, that’s why I chose Hoth, too.” For a few moments, they stand there in silence, neither sure what to say next. Sebastian watches as Blaine starts to turn away, the shorter boy planning an escape, but before he can get too far, Sebastian clears his throat.</p><p>Sebastian sighs, “Hey, listen, so I know I’ve been kind of an ass ever since I transferred to McKinley—”</p><p>“More like a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder,” Blaine interjects, raising an eyebrow and easing the tension.</p><p>Sebastian throws his head back with laughter and snorts, “Ah, so he’s a funny guy, huh?” Taking a deep breath and calming his laughter, he says “but seriously, I’m trying to change that.” Sebastian shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, “I just kind of build up these walls when I meet new people, you know? Makes me a bit of a jerk.”</p><p>Blaine's arms are still crossed, still on defense, but he gives Sebastian a reassuring smile, “That’s great, that you’re trying to do better.”</p><p>Sebastian hums, relieved that Blaine’s actually talking to him and hasn’t cut and run, “Thanks…but since we’re here…” He pauses, taking another glance around the house at all the people who will most likely ditch him if he mixes himself in with Blaine Anderson. Sebastian shakes his head, none of them are really his friends anyway. Putting on his best smile, he asks a patiently waiting Blaine, “I was just wondering, would you want to hang out tomorrow?”</p><p>Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes widen in surprise, “You want to hang out with me?... Won’t that ruin your rep?”</p><p>Sebastian quietly laughs at the question, thinking up his best line, “Well, I mean Homecoming’s coming up soon, and I need a date still…and, honestly, I think if I took the hottest guy in school, that would only <em>help</em> my reputation, don’t you?” He cocks his head in question, smirking at Blaine, ignoring his nerves as the other boy stares back at him</p><p>Blaine’s quiet for a little too long, mulling over everything Sebastian’s just said, but he eventually gives his answer, “All right, Mr. Solo, I’ll give you a chance,” he says complete with a nod.</p><p>Sebastian lets out a relieved sigh, “Great. That’s really great, Blaine.”</p><p>Blaine grins, uncrossing his arms, “But keep in mind that’s just for tomorrow. I haven’t agreed to any dance yet.” He says matter-of-factly.</p><p>Sebastian nods, laughing, “All right, Princess. Whatever you say.” He watches as Blaine rolls his eyes, but feels his heart flutter as the other boy keeps smiling, “So, you wanna help me find something worth drinking around here, Anderson?”</p><p>Blaine laughs, but concedes, “Lead the way, nerf herder.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>